Endless
by Ochibi
Summary: Aaszuki Ayumi is a normal high school girl. She know that she is a shaman and wanted to join the shaman fight to be a shaman queenking. She has the power to destory Earth or save the Earth.Will she destory the Earth or Save the Earth? Chapter 3 is up!A bi
1. Newcomer

DISCLAMER: I SIMPLY DO NOT OWN SHAMAN KING!BUT I DO OWN Asazuki Narumi!

**Title: Endless**

Summary: Aaszuki Ayumi is a normal high school girl. She know that she is a shaman and wanted to join the shaman fight to be a shaman queen/king. She has the power to destory Earth or save the Earth. Hao wants her power so he kidnap her bec he wants her to join him after he saw her shaman match with Echizen Minazuki. She is also a friend of Yoh. Will she join Hao or will she stay with Yoh? Will she destory the Earth or Save the Earth? Read and you find out!

Chapter 1: A newcomer

_"Ohayo, Ayumi."_

_"Ohayo, Oto-san,oka-san."_

_"This is the first day of your new school,have you brought all the things u need?"_

_"Hai."_

_"Shaman fight is near, pls be careful and make friends in your new school"._

_"Hai,Oka-san.I am going to be late.ByeBye,Oto-san,Oka-san."_

_"ByeBye.Pls be careful."_

**In the class**

_"Lets welcome our newcomer who tranfer from Seishun gakuen to here,Asazuki Ayumi.Asazuki-san pls intro yourself."_

_"I am Asazuki Ayumi,hope that we can get along."_

_"Arigato Asazuki-san .Hmm.Let see.There is an empty space Asakura-san.Pls take your seat beside Asakura-san."_

_"Hai,sensei."_

_"Hope we can get along,Asakura-san."_

_"Me too."_

_"Lets begin our lesson now.Pls take your textbook and turn to page 56.Today we are starting on Percentage."_

_"10 of $100 is ..."_

**And so the lesson before break continues...**

**--------------------------**

**Break time**

_"Yo,Asazuki-san.Are you eating alone?"_

_"Hai...and pls don't call me Asazuki-san, call me Ayumi."_

_"Yoh-kun."_

_"Yo,Manta."_

_"Yoh-kun, Anna-san is looking for you."_

_"Its bad.I got to go..see you later in class."_

_"Bad? Ok.Ja.See you in class."_

_"Asazuki-san,do you want to come with us?"_

_"Ok...i can get to know more people."_

**At the roof top**

_"Yoh, you are late!Didn't i say meet me here after you have gone to the toilet?"_

_"Sorry Anna."_

_"Sorry no use.Later run 10 rounds.Hi, Ayumi."_

_"Hi, Anna-san."_

_"Ayumi, are you a shaman?"_

_"Hai..how do you know?"_

_"I am the future wife of the shaman king..how do i not know.By the way,Yoh is also a Shaman."_

_"Oh Really? I never met a Shaman before other then my parents.I am soo happy."_

**DING-DONG**

_"Lets wait until after on, lets go back to our class."_

_"Yoh.Rememeber 10 rounds around the house and 400 sit-up."_

**After school in Anna and Yoh's House**

_"Yoh...RUN 10 ROUNDS THE HOUSE AND DO 400 SIT-UP NOW!"_

_"Hai, Anna."_

_"Anna-san.you are scary."_

**After Yoh has finish running 10 rounds and do 400 sit-up.**

_"Ne,Yoh-kun has you got a guardian spirits?"_

_"Hai."_

_"Can let me see?"_

_"Of course. Amidamaru come out now."_

_"Hai.Yoh-dono."_

_"Oh.So your guradian Spirits is a human spirits."_

_"So Ayumi...do u have a guradian spirits?"_

_"Hai..I have out now Mao and Hime."_

_"Hai.Ayumi-sama"_

**Maora and Haine came out and very one was shock becauser they both are beatiful ladies.**

_"Mao and Hime.why u call ur spirits hime?"_

_"Oh.That is just the nick i call them."_

_"Wow! You have 2 pretty guradians spirts."_

_"Thanks.Oh.It is getting late..i got to go home...Bye Bye..see u tommorrow in school."_

_"Bye Bye.See you tommorrow in school too."_

**When Ayumi-chan is walking home suddenly,a man stopped her.**

**----------------------------------------------------------**

_**Ochibi: Who is this guy?What is he doing here? Contiue reading and you will know.**_

_**Maora: Hai..i want to know what happen next...please continue reading and give us some reviews.**_

_**Hiane: Please support us...**_

_**Ayumi: Please Support us...thanks.. **_

_**Eriko:Let me explain some words:**_

_**Ohayo: Good morning**_

_**Oto-san: Father**_

_**Oka-san: Mother**_

_**San: Miss/Mister**_

_**Ja: See you**_

_**Hai: Ya/Yes**_

_**Hime: Princess**_

_**Dono: Master**_

_**Eriko: My sister's name**_

_**Ochibi: Me also means litte one**_


	2. Oracle Bell and Match

_**Eriko: We do not own Shaman king Characters!**_

_**Ayumi: But she own Asazuki Ayumi!**_

_**Maora: Maora!**_

_**Hiane:Haine!**_

_**Ochibi: Thanks Hopefully helpful for your reviews.It help me alot!**_

_**All: This is chapter 2.Please read!**_

**------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2: Oracle Bell and Match**

_"Who are you?"_

_"I am Karim from Patch town..I am here to test you."_

_"Test me? Test me for what?"_

_"Test you to see if you are fit to go in the Shaman fight."_

_"Oh really!Then you better don't cry!"_

_"I won't and u have 2 mins to beat me.Your 2 mins start now."_

_"Fine.Mao in Special Rhytmic Gymnastic Ribbon. OVER SOUL change to Honoo no Ken!"_

_"Good Over Soul.Now is my turn.OVER SOUL.Please attack.Ayumi-san."_

_"DRAGON OF DARKNESS WHICH SLEEPS IN THE INFEMO. LET YOUR ROAR BURN MY EMEMY TO ASHES.GAAV FALRE!"_

_"Good attack but too slow.You won't hit me."_

_"Hm.Let see.Too bad!"_

**GAAV FLARE hit karim over soul and he lost**

_"Nice move.Here is your oracle bell."_

_"Oracle bell? What is that? What is that use for?"_

_"Oracle bell will inform you of the match of your opponents."_

_"Opponents?"_

_"Hai.You need to fight 3 opponents before you can go to the shaman fight and the oracle bell will inform you."_

_"oh."_

_"Oh.Times up.i need to go to other shaman .How to use the oracle bell is in the how to use menu.Bye."_

_"Wait!"_

**Before Ayumi can speak...Karim is gone!**

_"Whose that?"_

_"Whatever.Lets go home and see Oto-san and Oka-san."_

_"Hai.Ayumi-sama."_

**----The Next day-----**

_"Ne Yoh"_

_"Hai?"_

_"You got an Oracle bell?"_

_"Hai.I got it last night.I use all my Furiokou for it but got scolded from Anna."_

_"Oh.You know what will happen when it wanted to inform you of your match? I wanted to ask my parents but they are on a bussiness trip."_

_"Hai.It will sound like beep beep and you want to come over to eat dinner tonight with us?"_

_"Hai."_

_"Anna, Ayumi is coming to have dinner with us."_

_"Hai."_

**----In the house-----**

_"Horohoro, Pls pay up."_

_"Beep Beep"_

_"Beep Beep"_

_"Beep Beep"_

_"Whose Hand phone is that?"_

_"I think that is not handphone ringing.I think it come out from our Oracle bell."_

_"Hai.I think we should check our Oracle bell."_

_"Mine is: YOU HAVE A MATCH WITH ECHIZEN MINAZUKI.ON XXDAY.IN XX BUILDING."_

_"Mine is: YOU HAVE A MATCH WITH ASAKURA YOH.ON ZZDAY.IN ZZ BUILDING."_

_"Mine is: YOU HAVE A MATCH WITH HOROHORO.ON ZZDAY.IN ZZ BULIDING."_

_"So yoh and horohoro is fighting each other."_

**Suddenly a girl with blue eyes come in **

_"Onii-chan i have looking for you for so long."_

**What happen next you should know what happen.**

**---On XXDAY, XX BUILDING-----**

**Ayumi-chan is wearing black long-sleeve shirt, white mini Skirt(about 7 inches) , black boots(about 10cm below knee)**

_"Finally,this day has come."_

_"Are you scare? Ayumi-chan."_

_"No,why should i be scare?"_

_"HAHA. You should be!"_

**Suddenly, a girl with light purple hair behind Manta shout.**

_-----------------------------------------------_

_**Ochibi: Who is that girl? Is that girl Echizen Minazuki? Read and find out!**_

_**Ayumi: Please give us some reviews.**_

_**Maora & Hiane: Ps support us.**_

_**Eriko: Now let me explain some words:**_

_**Mao: Maora**_

_**Honoo: Fire**_

_**Ken: Sword**_

_**Sama: Master**_

_**XX DAY: Some day**_

_**XX Building: Some place**_

_**Furiokou: Energy need to over soul**_

**_GAAV FLARE + SPELL:This attack is from Slayers.It is a Honoo attack.If u want me to explain.There is no need bec you can understand from the spell: DRAGON OF DARKNESS WHICH SLEEPS IN THE INFEMO. LET YOUR ROAR BURN MY EMEMY TO ASHES... GAAV FALRE"_**


	3. 1st and 2nd match

_**Eriko: We do not own Shaman king Characters!**_

_**Ayumi: But we own Asazuki Ayumi!**_

_**Maora: Maora!**_

_**Hiane: Haine!**_

_**Minazuki: And Echizen Minazuki**_

_**Ochibi: Thanks Hopefully helpful for your reviews.It help me alot!**_

_**All: This is chapter 3.Please read!**_

_**--------------------------------------**_

**Chapter 3: 1st and 2nd match**

**---On XXDAY, XX BUILDING-----**

**Ayumi-chan is wearing black long-sleeve shirt, white mini Skirt(about 7 inches) , black boots(about 10cm below knee)**

_"Finally,this day has come."_

_"Are you scare? Ayumi-chan."_

_"No,why should i be scare?"_

_"HAHA. You should be!"_

**Suddenly, a girl with light purple hair behind Manta shout.**

_"Who are you?"_

_"Who am i? You should know. I am Echizen Minazuki"_

_"Oh..So you are my opponents."_

_"Hai.Let me intro.This is my Guardian spirit-Sakura."_

_"Oh..This two are my Guradian Spirit-Mao and Hime."_

"SHAMAN FIGHT COUNT DOWN START."  
"3"

"2"

"1"

"FiGHT"

_"Lets me do the opening."_

_"Sakura in bow and arrow. OVER SOUL._

**A fire bow and arrow apppear. **

_"Honoo ka? Then i use honoo. Honoo vs Honno."_

_"Mao in Special Rhytmic Gymnastic Ribbon_. OVER SOUL. _Change to Honoo no Ken"_

**A arrow is going to the direction of Ayumi**

**Ayumi jump just in time before it hit her**

_"Luckily,Luckily.It is my turn now._

_SOURCE OF ALL POWER,_

_CRIMSON FIRE BURING BRIGHT,_

_GATHER IN MY HAND,_

_AND BECOME AN INFEMO,_

_BURST FLARE!"_

**BURST FLARE almost hit Minazuki but miss**

_"Too bad"_

**Another arrow is shoot towards Ayumi.**

_"Ayumi-sama.Jump."_

_"No. I will not jump.I shall block it. Mao change back to Special Rhytmic Gymnastic Ribbon._

_"Hai."_

**Ayumi use Special Rhytmic Gymnastic Ribbon and use her Gymnastic to hit it back but it did not hit Minazuki.Ayumi quickly change her Special Rhytmic Gymnastic Ribbon to ken**

_"DRAGON OF DARKNESS,_

_WHICH SLEEPS IN THE INFEMO,_

_LET YOUR ROAR BURN MY EMEMY TO ASHES!_

_GAAV FLARE!"_

**GAAV FLARE hit Minazuki oversoul and her oversoul is gone**

"ASAZUKI AYUMI WINS THE MATCH"

_"Horray. Ayumi-san u did a great job."_

_"Arigato"_

_"Thanks for the great match Ayumi"_

_"You are welcome.You did a great job too."_

_"But..Lose is still lose."_

_Ayumi and Minazuki shake hand and Minazuki gone._

_"Lets go home,Ayumi-sama."_

_"Hai.Lets go."_

_"Bye Bye.Anna,Yoh and Manta.See you tommorow at school."_

_"Ok...Bye bye."_

_"Man...I did not know that i can change the weapon so fast. Whatever it is. I won the fight. "_

_-------------------------------_

_"She is good."_

_"Hao-sama. You want her in our group?"_

_"Maybe.Lets us see first."_

_"Hai.Hao-sama."_

_"We are back. Hao-sama."_

_"Good."_

_"Lets go to a person i want her to join us."_

_"Hai.Hao-sama."_

_-----------------------------------_

_"I didn't know that Ayumi-sama can change the weapon so fast."_

_"I didn't know that too."_

_"But you did well in the match, Ayumi-sama."_

_"Arigato."_

_----------------_

**The next day**

_"You did well yesterday,Ayumi."_

_"Arigato,Yoh."_

_"How about you? The fight with Horohoro."_

_"Oh..that,I won the match.Horohoro is really very strong."_

_"That is good."_

_"Beep Beep."_

_"That yours Oracle Bell right,Ayumi?"_

_"I think so..Let me check."_

_"YOU HAVE A MATCH WITH YANAGI MAYLIN TODAY IN XX BUILING"_

_"WHAT TODAY?"_

_"Hai..But you have just finish a match yesterday."_

_"Hai..Demo it is the Great spirit order right?"_

_"I know..Demo."_

_"No more demo."_

_"Hai. Ayumi-sama."_

_"You sure you are fine with that? Ayumi"_

_"Hai.I am sure."_

_"Then good luck to you.I, Manta and Anna will go and cheer for you."_

_"Arigato,Yoh."_

_"You are welcome,Ayumi."_

**----WHEN:TODAY WHERE: XX BUILING----**

**Ayumi is wearing White long-sleeve shirt, white mini Skirt (about 7 inches) , black boots(about 10cm below knee).**

_"Good Luck to you, Ayumi-san."_

_"Arigato, Manta."_

_"So you are Asazuki Ayumi."_

_"Hai desu."_

_"Is that your guardian spirits?"_

_"No.He is just a normal person."_

_"Here is my guardian spirits, Mao and Hime."_

_"Oh..This is my guardian spirits, Dan."_

"SHAMAN FIGHT COUNT DOWN START."  
"3"

"2"

"1"

"FIGHT"

_"Dan in Fan.OVER SOUL. Wind Blast Go."_

_"OMG. I have to react fast."_

_"Hime in Special Rhytmic Gymnastic Ribbon.OVER SOUL! Change to Kaze no Ken. Kaze Shield."_

**Kaze Shield blocked Ann Attack.**

_"It is my turn now._

_WIND THAT KILL PEOPLE_

_WIND THAT CURE PEOPLE_

_I ORDER THY TO GATHER IN MY SWORD_

_AND GIVE ME THY POWER OF DESTORY_

_DRAGON DANCE!"_

**Two typhoon appear it hitted Maylin's over soul but the over soul didn't not broke.**

_"Haha..too bad.Wind Blast Go!"_

_"Kaze shield!"_

**Kaze Shield blocked Ann Attack again."**

_"HOLY WIND,_

_WIND WHICH GENTLY FLOWS ARCOSS THE LAND_

_LET ALL THINGD BE FILLED WITH YOUR PURE BREATH_

_VAN RAIL!"_

**A powerful kaze came out from the sword and hitted Hijiri's over soul and her over soul is gone.**

"ASAZUKI AYUMI WINS THE MATCH"

_"Yeah!Ayumi-sama won the second match"_

_"Thank you for the wonderful match."_

_"Me too."_

_"Haha...Bye bye..See you again'soon'."_

_"Huh? What do you mean?"_

_"What a good job you have done,Ayumi."_

_"Arigato. By the way when is your next match, Yoh?"_

_"Erm..Tommrrow."_

_"Oh.. Good luck to you."_

_"AH! It is late now,Ayumi-sama..We got to go before 3am."_

_"Ohya..Bye bye Yoh,Anna and Manta..See you tommrrow at school."_

_"Bye bye Ayumi."_

_"Bye bye Ayumi-chan."_

_---------------------------------_

_"So her name is Ayumi ka?"_

_"Hai..She has two guardian spirits,1 Honoo,1 Kaze."_

_"Oh..Honno ka?"_

_"May i ask you a question? Hao-sama."_

_"Hai."_

_"Why do you want Asazuki Ayumi to join our team?"_

_"Hahaha..Because she has the power that is strong to destory Earth or save the Earth."_

_"Oh..I see."_

_"Come on..lets go."_

_"Hai!"_

_-----------------------------------------------_

_**Ochibi: What will happen next? You have to read and find out.**_

_**There is a slight Change in Chapters.. **_


	4. Kidnapped Spellcaster?

_**Disclaimers:I do not own Shaman King but i do own my own characters**_

_**There is Slight Change in Chapter 3 so please read the chapter again before reading it..Thank you.. **_

_**---------------------------------**_

_**Chapter 4:Kidnapped?Spellcaster?**_

_"You did well in the match, Ayumi-sama."_

_"Arigato."_

_"Haha..I must say you did very well in the match."_

_"Who are you?"_

**Mao and Hime came out and stand in front of Ayumi.**

_"I am the future king of the world, Hao."_

_"Hao?"_

_"Hao? Ayumi-sama hurry cannot run away from me.."_

_"Nani?"_

_"What is that? I feel sleepy..."_

_"Ayumi-sama!"_

_"What? I be right there. Wait for me.."_

_"Ayumu-sama!"_

_"What you do to Ayumi-sama?"_

_"Nothing.. I just make her sleep for a while."_

_"HAO!"_

**Mao wanted to attack Hao but she is being stopped by Hime.**

_"Hiane get out of my way!"_

_"No! I cannot let you attack Hao..Hao is strong and you may get kill for that!"_

_"I don't care!"_

_"Our mission is to protect Ayumi-sama from Hao and attack him when need. Not getting kill now!"_

_"Haha. I see..You want to attack me. Come! I will give you chance to attack me."_

_"We will not attack you. When it is a need then we will attack and kill you at the same time."_

_"That too bad..Ja.."_

_"Next time be careful! If i saw you again, i will kill you no matter what."_

_"I will see you both very soon."_

_"MAORA! AYUMI-SAMA IS GONE!"_

_"NANI? THAT HAO.. I GOING TO FIND HIM AND KILL HIM."_

_"WAIT Maora..Don't kill him..We need to find Ayumi-sama as soon as possible."_

_"We will find Ayumi-sama when we find Hao.. I will not forgive him for kidnapping Ayumi-sama."_

_------------_

_"Where am i?"_

_"You have wake up.. You have slept for 2 hours."_

_"Who are you?"_

_"I am Hao, the future king of the world."_

_"Hao! Where is Mao and Hime? And where am i?"_

_"Your guardian spirits? I have left them at the place where you fainted but they will come here soon and you are in my tent."_

_"What you want?"_

_"I want you to join me..You are strong.."_

_"No way!"_

_"Then i will have to make you too.."_

_------------_

**Meanwhile**

_"Ayumi-sama.. Where are you?"_

_"Ayumi-sama.."_

_"Yo Maora and Hiane.."_

_"Hi Yoh-sama.."_

_"Who you both looking?"_

_"Ayumi-sama..She is being kidapped by Hao.."_

_"Hao!That guy!"_

_"Yoh-sama ..you know that guy?"_

_"Nope but i heard his name before."_

_"Oh...never mind then..Ja..Yoh-sama.We have to find Ayumi-sama before that Hao do anything to Ayumi-sama."_

_"Lets look for her tommrrow..Now it is so dark..you cannot see in the dark..how are you going to find her?"_

_"Demo.."_

_"No Demo..Lets look for her tommrrow with Manta,Ren and Horohoro."_

_"Hai..Yoh-sama."_

_----------------_

**The next day morning**

_"Ayumi!"_

_"Ayumi-sama!"_

_"Ayumi-chan!"_

_"Ayumi-san!"_

_"Why do Ore-sama have do this kind of thing?"_

_"Stop complaining and find Ayumi ."_

_"I don't think we can find her in this rate,Yoh-sama..Why don't we spilt up? Yoh-sama, Anna-sama and Manta-sama take the north, Horohoro-sama take the east, Ren-sama take the South and we go take the west. If anything happen sent the guardian to other for help. And meet at Yoh-sama house when sunset."_

_"Okay.Lets go."_

_"Okay,okay,fine"._

_"Lets go Maora.See you all at Yoh-sama house when sunset."_

_"Bye bye."_

_"Sa..Lets go."_

**In Hao's tent**

_"O POWER OF LIGHT AND EARTH AND WIND! BREAK NOW THIS EVIL SPELL! FLOW BREAK! Dame ka? Without Mao or Hime help.I can't break the shield that block me from going out."_

_"I see..You want to get out of here."_

_"Hao! Why you block me here?Let me out of this place."_

_"I will let you out if you are willing to join my group."_

_"No way."_

_"Then too bad."_

_"Ayumi-sama!Where are you?"_

_"Oh..Your guardian spirits is here."_

_"I am here! Mao! Hime!"_

_"HAO!"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Return Ayumi-sama."_

_"No..Unless she is willing to join me."_

_"Join you! Ayumi-sama will never ever join you!"_

_"Let see first..HAHA."_

**And he teleport away..**

_"I am going to kill you, HAO!"_

_"MAORA! Remember what i say yesterday night."_

_"I don't care i going to kill that Hao as long as i see him again.. What is this!"_

_"That is a shield..You both can't go in and the shield is very strong.."_

_"Who are you? And how you know?"_

_"My name is Narumi Miyu.. I know that because i can see it and please move out of the way because i going to break the shield.."_

_"Hai.."_

_"Rei-chan in sword. OVER SOUL! _

_LORD OF THE DREAMS THAT TERRIFC! SWORD OF COLD AND DARKNESS, FREE YOURSELF FROM THE HEAVENS' BOND! BECOME ONE WITH MY POWER! BECOME ONE WITH MY BODY AND LET US WALK THE PATH OF DESTRUTION TOGETHER! POWER THAT CAN SMASH EVEN THE SOULS OF THE GODS! RAGNA BLADE!"_

_"Wow!"_

**And the shield break into half.**

_"Ayumi-sama, are you ok? Did Hao did anything to you?"_

_"Nope.."_

_"How can i thank you?"_

_"No need to thank me because it is my problem when thing related to Hao.."_

_"Hao! You know him?"_

_"Of course i know him.. Everybody know Hao.. He is evil.. Nobody like him except his own team mate.."_

_"How you know all this?"_

_"Because he went to find me before finding you.. and What's your name?"_

_"Oh.. Sorry i never introduce myself.. I am Asazuki Ayumi, a shaman and this are my spirit, Haine and Maora.. and you are?"_

_"I am..."_

_Before Miyu can introduce herself, she is being cut by the voice shouting for Ayumi.._

_"Ayumi, where are u?"_

_"Ayumi-san"_

_"Ayumi-chan"_

_"Yoh, Anna-san, Manta, Ren and Horohoro! I am here.."_

_"Ayumi, are you ok?"_

_"Yes.. This girl saved me.."_

_"Narumi-san!"_

_"Manta, you know her?"_

_"Hai Ayumi-san.. She is from our class.. She is sit at the last row and she is very quiet plus she is absent for 1 month after you came.."_

_"Honto ni?"_

_"Hai Asuzuki-san.. I am Narumi Miyu from Asakura-kun, Oyamada-kun, Kyoyama-san and your class.."_

_"How you save Ayumi, Narumi-san?"_

_"I saved her using a spell with a oversoul"_

_"A SPELL WITH OVERSOUL!"_

_"Hai.. Oh.. i forget to tell you all i am a Shaman and a spellcaster..This is my spirits, Rei and Misuki"_

_"Wow.. Spellcaster are rare.. There are only one out of million people.."_

_"Hai.. and may i know who are u sir?"_

_"Forget to introduce to you.. I am Horohoro and he is called Tao Ren"_

_"Yoroushiku Tao Ren-kun and Horohoro-kun.. _

_"Yoroushiku.."_

_"It is getting late, i have to go home now.. Oh ya.. Before i go, Asazuki-san and Asakura-kun, be careful of Hao. He is very dangerous than you think he is.. Ja mata ne.."_

_"Ja."_

_"Ne,Yoh. What is a spellcaster?" Horohoro asked_

_"Spellcaster is people who cast spell as long as they want.. There are non-harm and harm spell."_

_"Wow.. It is cool.. "_

_"Ya.. Many people wanted the spellcaster power because they can come out a spell anytime they wanted.. And some spell are very strong" Anna said._

_"How come Yoh and Anna-san knew all this?"_

_"I heard it from my grandfather."_

_"Come lets go back to Yoh-sama's house first then say what happen to Ayumi-sama in Hao's tent."_

_"You are right..Lets go."_

_---------------------------------_

**_In the Next chapter: You will know why Hao wants Ayumi- Coincidences or Inevitable?_**


End file.
